Katai ofu
by Kashemi
Summary: Ah ! / es el primer capitulo de la primera historia que subo aqui pero bueno creo qeu esta bien... : espero que os guste. (aunque no creo que lo vea mucha gente.


Era una noche fría, el suave viento me acariciaba mi cabello. En la azotea de este gran edificio me encuentro sola, buscando a alguien que tal vez nunca voy a encontrar. Sé que mi búsqueda es nula y mas a esta horas de la noche…pero hay tanto que no se de estos extraños humanos.

Al borde de la desesperación vine a este lugar para encontrar a ese ser, al elegido…no entiendo como algo tan frágil como lo es un humano puede ayudarnos a vencer el mal que nos persigue desde años, y lo mas importante por que ahora eh de ir a buscarlo después de tantos años.

Capitulo 1

El encuentro

Aquella fría mañana me desperté por mi propio pie, baje a desayunar y me dirigí al colegio cuando de repente me encontré con ella…Junko…

– ¡Nozomu! ¡Espera! –corre hacia el-

– Ah… -se gira hacia ella- ¡Ju-Junko!

– Buenos días –mira al chico y le sonríe un poco sonrojada-

– Buenos…Buenos días –la mira y sonríe también-

– ¿estudiaste para el examen de mates?

– ¿uhm…si? Jajaja

– Nozomu… -empuja al chico con cuidado para que no se caiga- ¡tonto! Tienes que estudiar.

– Sabes que apruebo sin estudiar.

– ya pero…aun así…estudia por si acaso.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre así que tuvimos que salir corriendo hacia clase, las primeras clases me las pase mirando por la ventana. Fue algo extraño; ese día el viento se movía con fuerza… ¿seria un tifón? ¿O simplemente mi imaginación?

Tal vez el aburrimiento se apoderaba de mi mente y me hacia ver cosas que no existían, tenia la sensación de que el viento se movería como yo quisiera.

Después de estar un rato atontado mirando por la ventana, sonó el timbre de al hora de comer y ella volvió a acercarse a mí y me miro con sus hermosos ojos y una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

– ¿de verdad quieres comer conmigo?

– Por supuesto –le mira sonriente-

Ella me llevo a comer a la azotea y estuvimos hablando sobre todo y a la vez de nada, la hora de la comida se me paso volando estaba pasándomelo tan bien que desearía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para poder seguir hablando con ella.

Cuando las clases acabaron tuve que volver solo, ya que ella tenía que hablar con los otros delegados de las clases.

Al volver a casa tuve la sensación de que me seguía alguien, me di la vuelta varias veces pero nunca veía nada sospechoso, deje a un lado esa sensación y fui a casa sin pensar en nada. Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en la cama, estaba tan cansado que me dispuse a hacer los deberes para poder irme a dormir pronto, según me tumbe en la cama me quede totalmente dormido.

Madre: Nozomu, ya es hora de despertarse. –Abre las persianas para que entre la luz- vamos llegaras tarde a clase.

Ese día lo pase mal no pude dormir nada, me vestí y desayune rápido para poder ir por el camino largo a clase.

Siempre que tengo tiempo suelo salir antes de casa para ir por el camino del parque hasta el colegio, pero ese día cuando iba caminando me encontré un pobre pajarito moribundo.

– ah…-se acerca al pájaro y lo pone entre sus manos- que tu alma sea…-atrapa en sus manos al pájaro- libre. -Al abrir las manos el pájaro salio volando-

Me quede sorprendido al ver que salio volando, y al mirar mi reloj me di cuenta de que faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara la campana de clase así que tuve que irme corriendo hasta el colegio, Gracias a dios llegue a tiempo. El día transcurrió bastante rápido hoy no pude ver mucho a Junko ya que estaba ocupada con sus cosas de delegada, aun así hizo un pequeño hueco para comer juntos, ese día también se me hizo corto la hora de la comida. Las siguientes horas me las volví a pasar mirando por la ventana, esta fascinado con lo que me ocurrió ayer… ¿acaso estoy perdiendo al cabeza?

Como todos los días volví a casa dando un paseo, y esta vez también tuve que volver solo…odio ver a Junko tan ocupada, desearía pasar más tiempo con ella…

Hoy tenia que ir a comprar algún libro, así que me dispuse a buscar una librería que tuvieran el libro que quería.

Estuve vagando por todas las librerías de la ciudad hasta que encontré el libro que quería pero cuando fui a cogerlo…

– ah! Perdón huma…s-señor…-se aleja-

– Oh…no pasa, bueno cogelo tú lo viste primero, yo ya iré a otra tienda a por otro. –le mira y sonríe-

– no, no yo solo estaba mirando.

– esta bien…

Cogi el libro y me fui hacia casa pero de repente sentí de nuevo que me seguían y cuando me di la vuelta allí estaba la chica de antes, según lo vi empecé a corre y al mirar para atrás ella estaba siguiéndome. Ella me estaba gritando que esperara…estaba asustado y cansado; por culpa de mi cansancio consiguió alcanzarme.

– Ven - le coge la mano y sale corriendo con el de la mano hasta un pequeño bosque-

– ¡E-Estas loca! ¿A donde me llevas? –le mira y suelta su mano de la suya-

– No te vayas por favor…-le levanta el pelo al chico- ¡E-Eres tú…!

– ¿ah que te refieres? –la mira intrigado pero a la vez asustado-

– -suspira y mira al chico seria- Es una larga historia…pero no te lo contare aquí.

– ¿como se que no me estas mintiendo? –la mira desconfiado,

Intente volver a escapar pero ella me estaba agarrando el brazo-

– Por favor…confía en mí solo un momento

– esta bien…-mira a otro lado- vamos a mi casa esta aquí cerca.

– bueno vayamos a algún sitio más discreto y te contare todo.

Empezamos a caminar hasta mi casa sin decir palabra, por alguna extraña razón aquella chica me interesaba… ¿O tal vez solo lo hice por salir de la estupida rutina? Pero aun así tenia curiosidad…además tampoco parece mala chica. Cuando llegamos a mi casa la lleve al salón y nos sentamos uno delante del otro.

– Cuéntame…

– Me llamo…Masaru Sonshitsu y vengo de Chakka Suru.

– ¿Chakka suru? ¿Donde esta eso?

– En realidad…no es ningún lugar de este mundo…

– ¿E-Eres un alíen?

– ¡Te quieres callar y dejarme explicártelo! –lo dice gritando y mirándole enfadada-

– ¡Oye¡ golpea la mesa y se levanta- ¡Tampoco me grites!

– ¡Pero si has empezado tu! -Mira al chico con rabia- Bueno…yo vengo de un mundo paralelo, bueno la cuestión es que mi pueblo esta en peligro; la oscuridad esta inundando todos los rincones…llevamos muchos años buscando a un humano con las mismas marcas que tienes tu en las mejillas…eres el elegido…tu eres el único que puede salvarnos…

– ¿yo? -se sorprende- Pero si solo soy un humano corriente.

– Si, lo se…

– ¡No te pases!

– pero…dentro de ti hay un poder muy valioso y peligroso, que aun no conoces.

En ese momento me entro el pánico y la saque de casa y cerré la puerta corriendo.

–Por favor…escucha…eres nuestra única esperanza…

– Pero…-abre un poco la puerta- yo no tengo poderes mágicos.

– Te vi en el parque…lo que hiciste no fue normal…eso fue mágico puedes Curar a los animales y si tu poder sale mas al exterior no solo podrás hacer eso.

– ¿y que se supone que tengo que hacer si te ayudo?

– Tienes que ayudarme a derrotar…la oscuridad.

– pero yo no se pelear…

– ¡Nozomu! ¡Tu magia es muy poderosa!

Por alguna extraña razón no la creí, si la lleve a mi casa pero aun así no creo que yo podía salvar a su pueblo y menos que tenga magia.

Después de quedarme un buen rato en la entrada parado, me dispuse a hacerme la cena. Cuando acabe de cenar me fui a la cama directamente ya que la noche anterior no pude dormir, esa noche soñé que estaba en un mundo lleno de flores, amor, felicidad, alegría…pero de repente una capa de oscuridad lo tapo todo, en ese momento me asuste y me levante de un salto de la cama. Aun era de noche baje a por un baso de agua y volví a dormirme.

Al día siguiente no me despertó mi madre como de costumbre, ya que ese día ella trabajaba desde la mañana. Aquel día no tuve tiempo para ir por el camino largo así que tuve que ir corriendo hasta la escuela por el camino corto, el la mañana transcurrió sin problema tal vez mi aburrida vida hace que vea todas las mañanas como si fueran igual, Pero había algo que adoro que sea igual…amaba comer con Junko ella era la única que me comprendía. Ella hacia que me olvidara de mis problemas por eso la adoro y le envidio ella es como el sol que ilumina el oscuro camino. Al acabar la hora de comer me puse algo triste, no quería separarme de ella pero me prometió volver conmigo hasta casa así que eso hizo que fuera un poco más feliz. Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a ver a Junko quizás fue por que me gustaba comer con ella o tal vez por que me atraía… ¿tal vez me engañaba a mi mismo solo por que ella es mi única amiga? Sea lo que sea no quiero separarme de ella.

– Nozomu…Nozomu! –le zarandea-

– ¡ah! ¿Qué? -mira a la chica y se sonroja- ¡Ju-Junko!

– Llevo 5 minutos llamándote es la hora de irnos a casa. -sonríe-

– ah…lo siento.

En aquel instante me sentí mal no sabia que decirle le había echo esperar solo por que me quede atontado mirando por la ventana ¿se habrá enfadado?

– ¿Estas…Enfadada? -pegunté sin gana mirando al suelo-

– No -mira al chico sonriente-¿Por qué lo crees?

– Te hice esperar mucho

– No es para tanto tonto, si me hubiera molestado me hubiera ido sin mas…y como vez no me fui.

– Aun así…lo siento.

– no te disculpes.

En ese momento me volvió la sensación de que me seguían me gire para ver si solo era mi imaginación y cuando me gire no vi a nadie persiguiéndonos ¿me estaría volviendo loco?

– yo me voy por aquí… ¿vale?

– esta bien ten cuidado.

– hasta mañana Nozomu.

– hasta mañana.

Mi tristeza volvió a acompañarme por el parque, seguí caminado por el parque sin gana. No quería ir a mi casa ¿mi madre seguirá trabajando? Eso ya da igual, aun así me ignoraría.

Mientras iba caminando de repente una chica se me planto delante con una catana gigantescas en ese momento empecé a correr asustado, intente escapar pero ella era mas rápida que yo, al tropezar con una piedra ella me acorralo y puso al catana en mi cuello ¿será mi ultimo día en este mundo cruel?

– ¡No dejare que venzas a nuestro rey oscuro!

– ¿¡Vencer a quien!? ¡Estas loca yo no eh echo nada! -Mira a la chica con pánico-

– ¡Tu!-mira al chico con odio- ¡Tú serás el causante de que la oscuridad no venza! ¡No te lo permitiré!

En ese momento me quede totalmente paralizado, ella se empezó a reír como una loca repitiendo todo el rato lo mismo: ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡No te lo permitiré! Me quede mirándola asustado, El pánico se apoderaba de mi mente. Pero de repente ella se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Tu! ¡Verte de aquí! ¡No puedes hacer nada por el!

-Corre hacia ella y le intenta golpear con la catana pero la chica se aparta-

Cuando la chica se aparto para que no le diera la catana me di cuenta de que era la chica de la otra vez, Masaru.

¡Masaru! -mire a la chica con los ojos llorosos- ¡ayúdame!

Mira quien viene con el rabo entre las piernas -sigue esquivando a la chica mientras habla el chico-

Ten… ¡ten cuidado!

La tendré solo cree en mi -mira al chico y sonríe-

Después de escuchar eso me quede mirándola sorprendido, por alguna razón confiaba en ella; me quede mirando como peleaban por la victoria. Masaru saco una espada enorme y se abalanzo sobre la otra chica que aun desconocía el nombre, Masaru es muy buena luchando pero la otra chica también. Pero la otra chica no se descuido y cuando Masaru tuvo oportunidad le hizo una herida en el pecho y la chica comenzó a gritar como una loca…no podría ver eso aunque intentara matarme. Cuando masaru fue a golpearla para matarla fui corriendo y me puse en medio para evitarlo.

N-No la mates…

¡intento matarte!

Ya pero…

¡Nada de pero!

Mientras estábamos peleando ella se levanto y se alejo y abrió un portal de color negro en ese momento se levanto muchísimo viento y yo me asuste.

¡Jajajaja! ¡Niño estupido como se nota que eres muy ingenuo!

¡acércate te haré picadillo! –se abalanza sobre la chica para dale-

Ella salto al portal y a Masaru no el dio tiempo a golpearle ya que el portal se cerro según ella entro en el, Masaru me miro seria.

Por tu culpa no pude vencerla si me hubieras dejado… -mira al chico con rabia-

Lo siento…-mire al suelo-

No pasa nada es compresible…todo esto es raro para ti

En ese momento al mire y me di cuenta de que su piel era negra como al noche y sus ojos eran de dos colores diferentes, el de la izquierda era gris y el de la derecha verde; me quede atontado mirando su hermosa piel negra.

Nozomu ¿Pasa algo?

No…solo que…no te vi así antes

Así es mi verdadera forma…no pude explicarte nada…

Eso es culpa mía…

Me siento mal por no haberla creído, ese día llegue a casa acompañado de Masaru; aquella vez no cene tenia tanto sueño y cansancio que me fui directamente a la cama.


End file.
